Un babysitter pour Harry
by Michoc's
Summary: Lily et James on besoin d'un babysitter, qui va venir garder Harry ? et bien lisez et vous saurez ! ~~Chapitre unique~~ **Histoire traduite**


Attention ! ! : ceci est une histoire traduite, je n'en tire aucun profit, tout ceci appartient à Aracelis nyx, mais les persos appartiennent bien sûr à j.k Rowling, vous le saviez pas ? ? et bien vous le savez maintenant ! ! !  
  
  
  
Un Babysitter pour Harry  
  
  
  
_ Lily, viens voir on a du courrier ! appela James.  
  
Lily entra dans pièce, avec Harry dans ses bras.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t'elle.  
  
_ C'est une invitation, répondit James en ouvrant l'enveloppe et en dépliant la lettre.  
  
  nyx vous invite cordialement à un dîner. Beaucoup de divertissement vous attende. Les robes sont formelles.  
  
_ Tu veux y aller ? demanda James en relisant une fois de plus la lettre.  
  
Lily l'observa d'une façon outrée :  
  
_ James, je te rappelle que nous avons un bébé, on ne vas pas le laisser seul ici enfin !  
  
_ Tu as raison, pourquoi ne pas appeler un babysitter ?  
  
_ Tu sais très bien que la lune est pleine, Remus serait incapable de garder quelqu'un dans ces conditions.  
  
_ Qui te parle de Remus ? je suis sûr que Sirius en serait capable.  
  
_ Sirius ? ! s'exclama Lily horrifié. Tu plaisantes j'espère. Il n'est pas capable de faire la différence entre un bébé et une poupée !  
  
James grimaça.  
  
_ Oh allez Lily ! Harry ira bien …  
  
_ Non.  
  
Soudain, James se pencha vers son visage, en prenant un air de chien battu, les yeux humide.  
  
_ James, arrête sa, ton air de chien battu ne fonctionne pas sur moi.  
  
Il décida alors d'essayer une autre tactique :  
  
_ Si nous n'y allons pas, et bien je t'embêterai jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui.  
  
_ Je – suis – une – mère, et je dois m'occuper de mon enfant.  
  
_ Lily … gémit James.  
  
Lily secoua la tête.  
  
_ Pas de « Lily » avec moi, jeune homme. Non n'y allons pas, point final.  
  
_ Je t'achèterai de nouveaux bijoux …  
  
_ Non.  
  
_ Cette amulette que tu veux tant.  
  
Lily hésita et James sentait qu'elle perdait ses moyens.  
  
_ Et ces jolies robes émeraude qui te font tant soupirée.  
  
Lily aurait levée les mains au ciel si elle ne tenait pas Harry dans ses bras  
  
_ Oh, ta gagné, j'abandonne !  
  
Elle leva ensuite un doigt près de l'œil de James et continua :  
  
_ Mais c'est la première, et la dernière fois, que je permet à Sirius de jouer le Babysitter.  
  
James ne cacha pas sa joie et Lily laissa échapper un soupir vaincu.  
  
_ Je vais me préparez, quant à toi, tu préviens Sirius.  
  
Pendant que Lily montait les escaliers avec son enfant, James s'avança vers la cheminée pour contacter le nouveau babysitter d'Harry.  
  
*~*  
  
Sirius se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir quand la cheminée s'anima. Il rebroussa le chemin pour s'approcher de la cheminée où la tête de James flottait dans les flammes.  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta de surprise, bien que voir la tête de quelqu'un dans la cheminée devrait être parfaitement normal pour lui.  
  
_ James ?qu'est-ce que tu veux ? j'allais justement sortir me promener sur ma moto.  
  
_ Désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander  
  
Sirius s'assit sur un fauteuil.  
  
_ Tu sais bien que je suis toujours heureux de pouvoir aider mes amis.  
  
James grimaça.  
  
_ Hum, moi et Lily allons, et bien, à une soirée et …  
  
Sirius sentait un minuscule soupçon se former dans son esprit, mais il l'ignora immédiatement et lança :  
  
_ Et … ?  
  
_ J'ai besoin que tu gardes Harry.  
  
_ Quoi ? ! s'exclama Sirius si fort qu'il renversa le fauteuil. Tu veux que MOI je le garde ? je ne sais même pas faire la différence entre un bébé et une poupée !  
  
James gloussa  
  
_ C'est exactement la même expression qu'a employé Lily. Mais franchement Sirius. S'il te plait ? tu sais aussi bien que moi que Remus est indisponible, les Aracelis nous ont invité, Cassie est on ne sait où, et tu es la seule personne sur qui je peu me tourner.  
  
_ Attend une minute … Les Aracelis font une soirée ? pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité ? demanda Sirius.  
  
_ Tu sais que les parents de Celi ne t'apprécie pas. En plus tu as une sacrée réputation.  
  
_ Pff.. tu parles … soupira Sirius. Il voulu s'asseoir sur son fauteuil d'un air hautain mais il l'avait renversée tout à l'heure, ce qui fait qu'il tomba à terre. James se mit à rire tandis que Sirius massait son postérieur tout en disant :  
  
_ C'est bon, je pense pouvoir faire cela.  
  
Et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
_ Bien, bien, il cède vite, pensa James.  
  
_ Je serais là avant que tu puisse dire « enjo glove »  
  
_ Merci, Sirius. Dit James alors que Sirius passait le pas de la porte.  
  
_ Ouais, ouais … marmonna t'il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Dans un « pop », la tête de James disparut de la cheminée, et les flammes s'éteignirent lentement.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily descendit les escaliers, portant une belle robe violette colorées avec une touche d'or. Elle avait de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en lion en or. Une partie de ses cheveux était détachée et il y avait des fils d'or, un béret ornait également sa tête.  
  
_ Harry est couché, dit t'elle en descendant la dernière marche.  
  
James sourit :  
  
_ Tu est ravissante, ma chérie. Lily roula les yeux.  
  
_ Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de toi, ramoneur. Elle s'approcha de lui et enleva la suie qui était sur son épaule.  
  
_ D'accord, j'ai compris, je vais me changer, déclara James en montant les escaliers. Oh, en fait, Sirius et en chemin. On sera sûrement parti quand il arrivera, mieux vaut lui laissé des notes.  
  
Lily rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et secoua la tête  
  
_ Je sens que sa va mal tourner …  
  
*~*  
  
Sirius enleva son casque et descendit de sa moto. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver une maison vide.  
  
_ Mais je rêve, commenta t'il, ils me « demandent » non seulement de faire le babysitter, mais en plus, ils s'en vont s'en me laisser de note ! Quelle galère, je ne sais même pas où est ce fichu gamin.  
  
Il se promena dans la maison à la recherche d'instructions. Quand il rentra dans la cuisine, il découvrit un morceau de parchemin jauni. Sirius le saisit et le lut à haute voix :  
  
  
  
Désolé de te charger comme ça Sirius, mais c'est par politesse que nous assistons à cette soirée. Non pas que ne voulions pas voir Celi de nouveau, mais on se soucie beaucoup d'Harry. On aurait bien demander à quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu es le seul disponible.  
  
Donc, dans le frigo, il y a plusieurs bouteilles et de la nourriture pour bébé. Dans l'armoire, il y a des couches propres. En cas d'urgence, l'adresse où nous sommes est sur la cheminée, à côté de la photo où James et moi on se marie.  
  
Bonne chance ! oh ! et ne casse rien s'il te plait.  
  
Bisous.  
  
Lily.  
  
Sirius passa une main sur son visage  
  
_ Pourquoi moi ? gémit t'il. Il regarda le parchemin de nouveau. Hey ! il y 'a un P.S.  
  
P.S : Harry est dans son lit. Sa chambre est toujours près de la notre.  
  
_ Au moins, je sais où et le bébé, soupira t'il d'un ton mort.  
  
_ J'aurais pu faire un tour sur ma moto, marmonna t'il en montant les escaliers. Mais nnooonnn, il a fallut que je vienne ici pour faire le babysitter.  
  
Finalement, il trouva la chambre du petit. Le lit était placé à droite de la porte, on pouvait entendre une mélodie venant d'une boîte à musique. Réunissant tout son courage, Sirius s'approcha du lit.  
  
L'enfant le regardait avec des yeux large.  
  
_ Bonjour, dit Sirius.  
  
Le bébé gloussa en tendant ses bras vers Sirius.  
  
_ Quoi, tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ? Il regarda Harry comme s'il était aliéné. Tu es sûr ?  
  
Le visage d'Harry se resserra, prêt à lâché un torrent de larmes. Voyant cela, Sirius se précipita pour prendre le bébé, sauf qu'Harry se mit instantanément à crier.  
  
Surpris, Sirius le fit tomber, augmentant d'un octave les hurlements d'Harry.  
  
Sirius se mit à jurer de toute part, le prenant vite fait, il se précipita en bas. Il déposa l'enfant sur la table et commença à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait le calmer. Comme il ne trouvait rien, Sirius se jeta sur le frigo et en sorti une bouteille de bébé multiples. Il mit la bouteille dans la bouche d'Harry, ne sachant pas qu'il fallait d'abord le chauffer. Le bébé cracha rapidement le lait froid et continua à hurler.  
  
_ sale gamin ! tu es cassé ou quoi ? ! cria Sirius de frustration  
  
*~*  
  
_ Comment crois-tu que sa se passe avec Sirius et Harry ? demanda Lily très inquiète, en écrasant ses pommes de terre.  
  
Aracelis fit tomber sa fourchette à l'annonce de cette phrase  
  
_ Vous avez laisser votre bébé seul avec Sirius ? ! demanda t'elle, incrédule. Mais vous êtes devenu FOU ? je l'aime bien, c'est pas le problème, mais il ne c'est pas faire la différence entre un bébé et une poupée !  
  
Lily pointa un doigt accusateur à James :  
  
_ C'était ton idée.  
  
James sourit paresseusement  
  
_ Calmez vous mesdames, je suis sur que tout va très bien.  
  
*~*  
  
_ Lâche ça !  
  
_ Eehehaha !  
  
_ Donne moi ça ! espèce de marmot !  
  
Sirius essayait d'arracher ses clés de moto des mains d'Harry, qui avait pensé qu'elles feraient un merveilleux jouet. Après beaucoup de cri et de débattement, Sirius arracha les clés et les mit loin de l'enfant tout joyeux. Il se renfrogna en voyant le bébé bavé. Harry gloussa et applaudit de ses mains en voyant les singeries de son parrain.  
  
Il lança un regard furieux au bébé Potter  
  
_ Sois heureux que James soit ton père. Si tu étais mon fils, je te donnerais un coup sur la tête, considère toi chanceux. Dit Sirius alors que le bébé gazouillait dans ses bras. Il sentait que sa main devenait moite, et la puanteur des couches envahissait les sens de Sirius.  
  
Sirius fit tombé Harry une fois de plus, mais il tomba au moins dans le canapé avec des ricanements amusés. Le jeune homme, épuisé, s'écroula dans un fauteuil près du feu et pris sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, se plaignant et ronchonnant sur sa vie. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait glissé du canapé et avait découvert un pot de poudre de cheminette.  
  
Sirius leva les yeux pour apercevoir un nuage vert en hauteur se déposer lentement autour de lui. Il toussota et passa à travers du nuage pour trouvé Harry déposant le pot de poudre de cheminette sur le tapis.  
  
_ Non ! s'exclama Sirius, Lily va me tuer ! Sirius saisit le récipient en le posant plus loin, sauvant ce qui restait de poudre. Il fouilla nerveusement dans les placards pour trouvé du dissolvant magique tout-but de Mme Skower et il en trouva bientôt un. Le jeune homme nettoya de façon soignée la poussière et les tâches.  
  
Et de nouveau, le parfum dégoûtant de la couche parvint aux narines de Sirius.  
  
_ Non, tout sauf ça !  
  
Pourtant, l'odeur continuait à envahir l'air. Ravalant son dégoût, Sirius prit Harry et le déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il enleva avec réticence la couche. Harry ria au visage dégoûté qu'affichait son parrain. Consciencieusement répugné, Sirius plia la couche et la jeta à la poubelle.  
  
_ Tu reste là, avertit Sirius, en montant pour prendre des couches.  
  
Pendant que Sirius s'occupait de cela, Harry était assis et il vit une salière sur le comptoir.  
  
_ Oooh, murmura t'il, en l'acquérant maladroitement, il vida la salière, en créant une montagne de sel sur le comptoir qu'il poussa bientôt par terre.  
  
Harry gazouilla en voyant le sel partout.  
  
En revenant, Sirius failli faire tomber les couches voyant le désastre.  
  
Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré  
  
_ Harry, tu es exactement comme ton père, s'en est angoissant. Je te féliciterais bien sur ta façon de crée le désordre, mais Lily me couperais la tête.  
  
Sirius sorti sa baguette et jeta un sort en direction du sel, qui se souleva et tournoya pour disparaître finalement.  
  
Harry applaudi avec un large sourire. Sirius lui jeta un regard furieux et tira un torchon pour essuyer les fesses de l'enfant et lui mit une couche propre.  
  
_ Beurk ! je ne referai plus jamais ça ! Il emmena ensuite Harry dans le salon, pour le poser sur le canapé et s'assit lui même sur un fauteuil proche.  
  
Sirius observa le bébé, celui ci avait trouvé un pingouin pour jouer et l'agitait de façon intéresser  
  
_ reste … juste là, avertit t'il. Soudain la tête du pingouin se détacha du corps et Harry se mit à hurler.  
  
_ Calme toi un peu petit garnement ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant brusquement. Il récupéra la tête du pingouin et la remit en place pour le rendre ensuite à Harry qui le prit d'un air enchanté. Sirius, toutefois, enterra sa tête dans ses main et se lamenta une fois de plus sur sa vie.  
  
De façon inattendue, Harry bailla prodigieusement. Sirius eu un sourire de soulagement à travers le visage.  
  
_ Tu es fatigué ? oh mon dieu, merci ! se réjouit t'il. Harry, pourtant bien décidé à donné son avis, tira les cheveux de Sirius quand il se pencha pour le prendre.  
  
Sirius repoussa ses cheveux avec un cri de douleur et retourna sur son fauteuil , berçant Harry dans ses bras.  
  
_ Maintenant, tu vas dormir mon petit, déclara Sirius. Harry murmurait quand Sirius laissa tomber sa tête  
  
_ je suis crevé, bourdonna t'il, et ses paupières se faisait de plus en plus lourdes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius ronflait doucement, Harry endormi sur ses genoux.  
  
*~*  
  
_ On est rentré ! hurla James dans la maison silencieuse. Lily le suivait de près.  
  
_ Chut ! chuchota Lily. Ils dorment peu être, il est assez tard.  
  
_ Tu as sûrement raison, admit James.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Lily aperçut Harry blottit contre Sirius, tous les deux endormit. Elle attira James  
  
_ James ! viens voir ça !  
  
James se joignit à elle  
  
_ Tu vois ? je te l'avais dit que Sirius serait capable de le faire ! dit t'il en souriant triomphalement  
  
_ Bon, tu as raison. Elle plaça sa tête sur ses épaules. La maison n'est pas en désordre. Il me semble qu'il a fait du bon travail.  
  
_ et tu doutais de moi ? sourit James. Lily lui lança un regard à la fois furieux et agréable. Elle prit doucement son fils dans ses bras  
  
_ Bonne nuit Sirius, chuchota t'elle  
  
_ Merci  
  
*~*  
  
Quelques jours plus tard …  
  
Sirius se dirigeait vers la porte quand quelqu'un apparu dans la cheminée, il se tourna pour apercevoir la tête qui se trouvait dedans, et il put constater que c'était James.  
  
_ Hum .. Sirius ? j'ai une faveur à te demander … commença James, mais Sirius avait pris ses jambes à son coup et avait disparu dans la rue  
  
~*~  
  
histoire fini ! ! ! ! je trouvais marrant que Sirius face du babysitting ! et vous, que pensez vous de cette mini histoire ? j'espère qu'elle vous a plut ! ! ! rewiew please ! ! ! 


End file.
